Trade
Trina: Thank you, Jade. (Trina touches Jade on her arm.) Jade: NEVER touch me! -A conversation, in''' Ice Cream for Ke$ha' '''Trade' is the pairing of Trina Vega and Jade West (Tr/ina and J/'ade'). Although Liz and Daniella are close, their characters play enemies. This pairing can also be referred as Jina (J/'ade and Tr/'ina) For the real-life pairing, see Eliella. Trade Moments Season 1 'The Birthweek Song' *Jade says that Tori should get Trina talent for her birthweek. *Trina walks up to Jade and Tori and says, "Hello Tori's friend." To which Jade replies, "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." and walks away. 'Stage Fighting' *When Robbie is trying to convince Trina to go out with him, Jade is looking at them with an interested expression on her face. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *When Trina hands Jade a flyer for her one-woman show, Jade shoves it down her shirt and possibly her bra. *Before Jade shoves a crumpled up flyer down Trina's shirt, she invited Jade to see her one-woman show. *Trina did not get mad at Jade for shoving a crumpled paper down her shirt. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Jade shouts to Trina that nobody likes her twice. *Jade sits next to Trina after André tells everyone not to freak out. *Jade wants Trina's water. *Jade looks upset when Trina didn't share the water with her. *After André told everybody not to freak out, Jade walked in back of the RV and sat next to Trina. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina allows Jade to use the fish to get smooth feet. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Jade likes the thought of Trina's mouth blood. 'The Diddly-Bops' *Both of them wore the same hamburger suit, which Trina requests specifically. *Also, neither one of them could fit their boobs into the hamburger suit. *Trina remarks "How did Jade fit her boobs in this hamburger?". *Jade looks at Trina weirdly when Trina says she wants to wear the hamburger suit. 'Wok Star' *Trina helps Jade by stalling Mrs. Lee, even though she had no real obligation to do so. Season 2 'Ice Cream for Ke$ha' *Jade tells Tori that she should do what Trina says. *Trina touches Jade's arm. *Jade tells Trina to never touch her. *Jade and Trina dance together during Blow. 'Prom Wrecker ' *Trina was running for Prome queen but Jade ended up winning. 'iParty with Victorious' *Jade likes Trina's idea of having the kids she's babysitting on a leash. *At the end of the opening credits, you can see both girls hugging. 'Locked Up ' *Trina and Jade sleep beside each other in the hotel bed. *At one point, Jade puts her head on Trina's shoulder. *While Tori, Jade, Robbie, Cat, and Trina are standing in front of the fence, Trina gets real close to Jade as if she's afraid of someone or something. *Trina wonders how Jade can sleep with bombs exploding outside. *Trina walks past Jade singing, and Jade shudders and looks at her with a disgusted face. *When Robbie is talking to the officers, Jade and Trina are talking in the background. *Trina alerts Tori when the manly female prisoner picks up the piece of wood to hit Jade with, maybe because she doesn't want Jade to be hurt. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Jade records Trina while she is falling. *Tori says that no one would try to hurt Trina, not even Jade. *Jade says that she might've, but didn't. 'Terror on Cupcake Street' *They bump into each other in the door. *Jade yells to Trina "No one likes you!", when everyone finds her in the cupcake. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina posts saying that she's still trapped in the bathroom and Jade tells her that nobody cares. *Trina posts she doesn't worry about the audition and Jade asks how did you get into Hollywood Arts. Photo Gallery Click here to see the gallery! Fanfictions *The Trade Category on FanFiction.net *Common goal by professor lazyass *Black Woods by DrDoom2006 If you read these fanfictions, please leave a review telling the author what you thought and let them know you discovered their work through this wiki. Thanks! Fanfiction Writers *DrDoom2006 Category:Pairings Category:Friendship Category:Relationship Moments Category:Relationships Category:Minor Pairing Category:Friendships Moments